


whispers and waltzes

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adjusting, F/M, Post-Game(s), Romance, Shyness, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier if they didn't like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers and waltzes

"It's the new duchess! She's so lovely, isn't she?"

"So ladylike, it's hard to believe she was raised in a rough place like Regna Ferox."

"She's so quiet, though..."

It would be easier if they didn't like her, Olivia thought. She sat alone at the banquet table, sipping water from a crystal glass, watching her husband flit about the ballroom. Most still thought him a traitor and a coward, but he barely noticed or cared. Meanwhile, she was so loved but couldn't even get up the nerve to say two words to these people.

"My dear Olivia!" She set the glass down, carefully, and looked up to see him approaching her. "This banquet is in your honor, it wouldn't do for you to simply fade into the background!"

"I know...I'm sorry, I just..." She looked down at the soft blue silk they'd chosen for her, almost the same color as his hair. "What if I _trip_ or say something _silly_ or spill anything?" He took her hand, running his thumb along hers, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"My love," he murmured, "they would then realize you are human, and love you more for it! Just as they will come to appreciate me in time!"

"Virion..." She couldn't help but smile. "If only I had half your confidence! I'm not used to such fancy affairs, not when I think of how we used to celebrate back home..." She giggled. "Every party would end with me dancing for a crowd. I'd get so nervous, but everyone applauded and told me what a treasure I was, and-"

She gasped as he gently tugged on her hand.

"Virion?"

"Come and dance with me, love," he whispered. "You _are_ a treasure, and I want them to see for themselves."

"But Virion, everyone's-"

"Let them. They think you're beautiful." He wrapped his other arm around her waist, she let him guide her out to the dance floor. "And even if they paid you no mind, to me, you are the most lovely woman in all of Rosanne."

"Oh..." Her cheeks grew warm and she let herself relax in his embrace as the band struck up a waltz. He'd never stop peppering her with compliments but he meant every one and had since the first time they'd ever danced together.

_But now, I can't imagine dancing so far away from him. Being anywhere but in his arms, right now..._

As the music played and they swept across the ballroom floor, she knew everyone was watching. They whispered, but she barely paid mind to their comments and flatteries, focused entirely on the man holding her so close.


End file.
